The syntheses of a series of ligands showing high iron-affinity are proposed. These materials, including the natural product enterobactin, and analogues modelled after it, will be used in chemical and biological tests. Goals include: a) the determination of factors facilitating and blocking iron transport in bacterial systems, andb) design and development of drugs for treatment of iron-overload in humans.